Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3q}{2} + \dfrac{-2q}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{3q - 2q}{2}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{q}{2}$